I Challenge You
by randomtuna13
Summary: Sebuah tantangan kecil yang akan menguak rahasia besar. Rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan Thomas O'Brien. #UntukEventTheDemiRunner


**I Challenge You**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Maze Runner Trilogy and any characters in it © James Dashner

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Tumblr as usual

 **Warning :**

AU!, OOC, BL!Indication

 **Note :**

Untuk Event The Demi-Runner

 **Summary :**

Sebuah tantangan kecil yang akan menguak rahasia besar. Rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan Thomas O'Brien.

* * *

 **I Challenge You**

* * *

" _Listen, O'Brien, I'm your bestfriend. But if you ask me something which potentially gets me punished again, let's be unfriended."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog :**

 _Hanya sekali saja_. Thomas menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat. Dan dalam sekejap, ia melakukannya.

 _Sungguh menyenangkan_ , pikir Thomas hampir gila karena senang. Dan ia kabur dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya dengan mulut terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Newt!"

Newt Sangster menulikan telinganya dan terus berjalan. Ia tahu hari ini adalah hari Senin. Dan Hari Senin di Institut Maze artinya Hari 'Aku-Menantangmu". Newt sudah terbiasa menghadapai berbagai tantangan tidak masuk akal yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Biasanya ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tapi, ada satu masalah.

"Hoi, kau tuli ya?!" Tangan yang besar dan berotot menyambar kerah seragamnya, membuat Newt hampir terjengkang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Newt mendengus marah. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan ganggu aku lagi, Thomas!"

Laki-laki yang diajaknya bicara mengangkat alis. Rambutnya yang hitam berantakan dengan mata hitam sekelam malam, jelas menunjukkan siapa identitasnya. Thomas O'Brien, sang Raja Tantangan.

"Ayolah, Newt. Kau harus membantuku." Katanya sembari memasang mimik memelas.

Newt melengos. Dia sudah terlalu sering terkena masalah gara-gara Thomas. Terakhir kali, Newt bahkan sampai harus dihukum oleh Kepala Sekolah Paige. Thomas memang sahabat baiknya, tapi Newt akan memutuskan persahabatan itu jika justru berakibat buruk pada dirinya.

Thomas menggulung kemeja putihnya semakin ke atas. Newt mengernyit. Kadang Newt tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia dan Thomas yang berbeda 180 derajat bisa bersahabat. Thomas adalah anak berandal dan tidak tahu aturan, dia sangat tidak rapi dan berantakan. Newt kebalikannya. Ia sangat disiplin dan rapi. Itulah kenapa ada lencana Ketua Murid di jasnya sekarang.

Tapi, anehnya mereka bisa bersahabat. Entah bagaimana, tampaknya Newt dan Thomas sudah saling memutuskan bahwa betapapun berbedanya mereka, mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Well, sebenarnya Newt dan Thomas tidak terlalu berbeda sih. Mereka memiliki tingkat kepandaian yang setara. Bahkan dengan getir, Newt harus mengakui bahwa Thomas lebih pandai darinya. Atau jenius, tapi demi neraka, Newt tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Minho brengsek itu menantangku lagi." Thomas memulai monolognya. "Si Korea bego itu bilang aku tidak akan bisa mencuri dari White Charm. Kau tahu 'kan, Asrama khusus cewek di sebelah."

"Kau tidak bisa, mencuri, Thomas." Dengus Newt. Tangannya berkutat dengan sebuah _notes_ kecil. "Itu cuma jebakan Minho agar kau melanggar peraturan."

Thomas balas mendengus. "Yang benar saja, Newt. Si Korea itu sudah mengalahkanku saat adu panco minggu kemarin. Dan kami seri saat mencoba mengerjai Pak Janson. Dia bakal mengolokku kalau aku menolak tantangannya!"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _notes_ -nya, Newt merespon, "Tolak saja, bilang kau sakit flu."

"Flu!" Thomas mendengus penuh penghinaan. "Kau kira dia bakal percaya?"

"Mungkin."

Thomas mengerang. "Newt, kumohon. Selundupkan aku satu malam saja."

Newt menggertakkan gigi. Dengan kesal, dipandangnya sahabatnya itu. "Kau tahu, Thomas, sudah berapa banyak masalah yang kau timbulkan gara-gara kau melibatkanku dalam tantangan-tantangan konyol itu? Aku baru saja bebas dari hukuman Paige. Kau senang ya, aku kena detensi terus?!"

Thomas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Agak salah tingkah menghadapi Newt yang jarang sekali marah. "Eh.. cuma kali ini, sobat. Soal detensi itu, aku memang bersalah. Harusnya kubiarkan saja Minho lari."

Newt mendengus. Melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang bermandikan sinar matahari. Kedua mata hazelnya masih terpaku pada _notes_ -nya.

"Satu kali saja, kumohon. Aku tahu kau bertugas jadi Prefek Rabu malam nanti." Thomas merendengi langkahnya, terus mencoba.

Newt tidak peduli.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku, Newt?" Suara Thomas begitu memelas. Tapi, Newt sudah kebal dengan segala bujuk-rayu sahabatnya itu. Ia menutup _notes_ -nya dengan keras. Dan berpaling pada Thomas.

"Dengar, Thomas. Aku tidak sendirian saat jadi Prefek malam itu. Mau tahu siapa partnerku?" Thomas mengangkat bahu. "Alby Ameen."

Thomas hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jika ada orang yang lebih mengerikan daripada Pak Janson yang mengamuk, maka itu adalah Alby. Alby pernah mengikuti pelatihan militer sebelum masuk Institut Maze dan kedisplinan laki-laki berkulit hitam itu benar-benar membuat siapapun ngeri.

"Bagus 'kan?" Thomas tertawa dengan gugup. "Kau malah justru lebih mudah menyelundupkanku."

Newt memandang Thomas tidak percaya. Jika Thomas berani menyuruhnya melakukan pelanggaran di depan mata Alby Ameen, maka ini sudah kelewatan. Ia berbalik dan menghadang Thomas. Newt tidak setinggi Thomas yang memang jangkung dan atletis. Badan Newt ceking. Tapi, saat ini, sosoknya tampak 'besar' dan mengerikan.

"Dengar O'Brien, aku sahabatmu. Tapi, jika kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku dihukum, kurasa lebih baik kita jangan berteman lagi."

Dan setelah itu, Newt membalikkan badan dan berlalu dengan langkah lebar, meninggalkan Thomas termangu bagai orang tolol.

.

.

###

.

.

Newt dan Thomas tidak bertemu lagi sejak Senin pagi yang panas itu. Newt dan Thomas memang tidak satu asrama. Gedung mereka terpisah. Dan entah bagaimana, jadwal mereka tidak pernah saling bersinggungan. Itulah yang membuat Newt heran, karena sesempit apapun waktu yang mereka miliki, Thomas pasti berusaha untuk bertemu dengannya. Entah untuk sekedar menjahilinya atau memanfaatkan dirinnya untuk melakukan tantangan-tantangan konyol.

Dengan malas, Newt membalikkan halaman demi halaman _A Tale of Two Cities_ yang harus dibacanya sebagai Tugas Literatur Klasik. Newt memang pintar, dia juga rajin, tapi anehnya dia jarang sekali berada di perpustakaan. Jika kebetulan ada di sana, maka itu adalah karena Thomas tidak bersamanya —entah melakukan hal jahil apa. Dan saat ini, itulah yang terjadi.

Newt berusaha menekan perasaan bersalahnya pada Thomas. Setelah dipikir-pikir, memang sih, kata-katanya pada laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu agak kasar. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Newt 'kan berkata jujur. Tapi sejujur apapun perkataannya, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa Thomas marah padanya.

 _Peduli setan dengan Thomas!_ Newt melirik tajam buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Angka 28 terpampang di baris yang sedang ditekuni. Dengan tergesa, ia membalik halaman terakhir buku itu. Angka 670 memenuhi pandangannya.

Duh! Bagaimana mungkin dia harus bertahan membaca 642 halaman lagi.. —sendirian!

Newt mendengus kesal.

.

.

###

.

.

"Hoi, Sangster!"

Newt sedang memikirkan tema yang akan ia ambil untuk Esai Sejarahnya, saat suara maskulin itu bergaung di telinganya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat si pemanggil. Dan dengan kecewa, mendapati sosok laki-laki atletis dengan garis wajah Asia berlari ke arah.

"Minho." Sahut Newt pendek. Minho nyengir sangat lebar, sampai membuat Newt curiga, seakan laki-laki di hadapannya ini mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui. "Ada apa?"

"Kau teman O'Brien 'kan?" Newt menggerakkan bahu yang rupanya dianggap sebagai 'ya' oleh Minho. Cengiran Minho semakin lebar. "Beritahu dia, aku tahu rahasia besarnya. Terima tantanganku Rabu malam atau seluruh Institut akan tahu rahasianya."

Newt mengernyit tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tapi, Minho hanya memberikan cengirannya yang menurut Newt membuatnya tampak bego —persis seperti yang selama ini dikatakan Thomas. "Pokoknya aku tahu."

Newt menggerakkan bahu. Minho menepuk lengannya. "Oke, Sangster! Pastikan dia menerima pesanku ya!"

Ketika Minho berlari meninggalkannya, Newt bertanya-tanya dengan cemas, apa yang diketahui Minho yang mungkin akan membuat Thomas nekat melanggar peraturan nomor satu di Institut Maze.

.

.

###

.

.

"APA?!"

Newt hampir saja menumpahkan kopi dalam cangkir yang ia pegang, karena kaget. Thomas malah sudah terlanjur menumpahkan kopinya. Kausnya berwarna coklat, dan Newt mengasumsikan seharusnya beberapa bagian kulit sahabatnya itu akan melepuh terkena cairan panas. Tapi, nampaknya Thomas tidak peduli.

Mereka sedang ada di ruang rekreasi di asrama Thomas. Seharusnya ini sudah jam malam, tapi Newt nekat menyelinap untuk memberitahu Thomas apa yang diberitahukan oleh Minho tadi siang. Thomas tampaknya langsung melupakan sikap dingin dan antipatinya pada Newt, begitu sahabatnya itu menceritakan segalanya.

"Ayolah, Thomas. Apa sih, yang membuatmu begitu histeris?" Newt menyesap kopinya. Thomas mondar-mandir di hadapannya sembari menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin dia melihatku. Tidak.." Thomas tampak terkejut hampir _shock,_ untuk sesaat ia seakan ingin berteriak, tapi tidak jadi. Laki-laki itu kembali bergumam tidak jelas.

Newt memandang tidak lakunya sembari mengernyitkan dahi, ia samasekali tidak menyangka bahwa pesan dari Minho bisa membuat laki-laki berandal ini panik, nyaris histeris.

"Hei, Tommy, berhentilah bersikap seperti perempuan." Newt mengomentari. Thomas langsung berhenti mondar-mandir. Newt hampir tidak pernah memanggilnya Tommy. Hanya adiknya, Brenda yang memanggilnya begitu. Itupun untuk mengoloknya. Thomas membenci panggilan itu. Terdengar sangat kekanakan. Tapi, Newt tidak menyadari wajah Thomas yang memerah.

Newt menyesap kopinya lagi. _A Tale of Two Cities_ terbuka di tangannya. "Apa kau yakin Minho tidak sedang menggertakmu?"

Thomas menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kurasa tidak."

"Memangnya apa rahasia besarmu?" Newt bertanya tanpa mengindikasikan bahwa ia ingin tahu. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sambil lalu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Thomas menggumam. Wajahnya merona. Sekali lagi, Newt melewatkan momen itu.

" _Well,_ menurutku dia hanya sedang menggertakmu." Newt membalik halaman bukunya. "Jangan kau tanggapi."

"Tapi.." Thomas hendak menjawab, tapi kalimatnya tersendat. Mata Newt menelusuri baris demi baris dalam bukunya, tapi toh ia merespon,

"Jangan buat aku melaporkanmu, Thomas."

Thomas terperangah.

.

.

###

.

.

Newt berbaring dengan tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ada lima dengkuran dari arah yang berbeda, yang menandakan bahwa seharusnya Newt melakukan hal yang sama malam itu. Tidur nyenyak. Tapi, sekeras apapun dia mencoba, matanya tak mampu berkoordinasi untuk menutup. Sebab, sebenarnya otak Newt sedang bekerja keras.

 _Apa rahasia Thomas?_ Pikiran Newt berputar. Mereka sudah berteman selama lima tahun, sejak terdaftar sebagai murid Institusi, tapi tak satupun kemungkinan akan rahasia besar Thomas, terlintas di benak Newt. Hal apa yang membuat Thomas begitu khawatir? _Apa rahasianya memalukan?_ Tapi, Newt berani menjamin bahwa dialah satu-satunya saksi hidup setiap peristiwa memalukan di kehidupan Thomas O'Brien.

 _Atau hal lain?_

apia pa? Newt tidak berhasil menyaring satu kemungkinan-pun. Ada desas-desus yang mengatakan Thomas pernah ditunangkan dengan putri salah satu artis ternama dari Itali. Jika tidak salah, namanya Theresa sesuatu. Tapi, Thomas tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Dan Newt sendiri lebih percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Thomas. Dan jika Thomas tidak menceritakan hal itu, maka itu pasti bohong.

 _Tapi.._ batin Newt membantah. _Kau 'kan memang tidak pernah menanyakannya._

Newt menepuk dahi, memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Apa rumor itu sesungguhnya benar? Tapi jika memang benar, kenapa Thomas harus merasa takut?

.

.

###

.

.

Thomas tampak stress saat sarapan. Newt sengaja menunggunya di samping meja layan, agar mereka bisa sarapan bersama. Thomas hampir tidak menyadari keberadaan Newt, jika pemuda itu tidak menepuk bahunya.

Sarapan pagi itu adalah semangkuk bubur gandum tanpa rasa, sebutir apel atau jeruk, dan segelas susu. Thomas selalu mengawali sarapan mereka dengan mengomel ("Ew, seharusnya Institut semahal ini mempekerjakan seorang _Chef_!" atau "Newt, pantaslah kau ceking terus, lihat saja apa yang mereka sajikan!"), tapi hari itu Thomas sangat pendiam. Agak aneh juga. Newt tidak menyangka bahwa gaya ceria dan sembrono Thomas-lah yang berhasil mengisi harinya. Tanpa Thomas dengan segala sifatnya itu, Newt hanyalah laki-laki pendiam dan kaku.

"Thomas, kita harus bicara." Newt menyendok buburnya tanpa berniat memakannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang makan dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada Minho dan segerombolan anak yang tampaknya sedang berdiskusi seru. Minho menyadari tatapan Newt, dan langsung mempertontonkan cengirannya. Ia melihat bahwa beberapa kawan Minho bertingkah sangat ingin-tahu, kenapa Minho tersenyum-senyum terus sepagian itu.

"Apa rahasia besarmu?" Newt menjatuhkan buburnya ke mangkuk lagi. Ia menahan diri unruk tidak berteriak pada Minho yang ada di seberang ruangan.

Thomas memutar apelnya. "Aku tidak bisa bilang."

Newt mencondongkan badan. "Dengar Thomas, Minho terus-menerus bersikap superior. Aku tidak mengira aku akan mengatakan ini, tapi dia kelihatan brengsek." —Thomas tersentak— "Jadi, beritahu aku, apa yang mungkin dia ketahui dan aku mungkin bisa membantumu."

Thomas menunduk. "Aku tidak bisa bilang, Newt. Itu sangat memalukan."

Newt menggeram dengan jengkel. "Tapi, jika kau tidak bilang, aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk membantumu."

Tiba-tiba Thomas mendongak. Mata hitamnya berbinar. "Tentu saja bisa! Kau bisa menyelundupkanku nanti malam!"

Newt terperangah. "APA?!"

Thomas menggaruk kepalanya. "Eh, maksudku, jika aku menerima tantangannya, dia pasti menyerah 'kan? Minho brengsek, tapi dia menepati janjinya."

Newt mendadak mengerti. "Jangan bilang, bahwa ini sebenarnya hanya omong kosong agar kalian bisa melakukan tantangan konyol itu, nanti malam."

Thomas tersentak. "Tentu saja, tidak!"

"Thomas, sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa." Newt mendelik. Nada suaranya letih. "Reputasiku dipertaruhkan. Kepala Sekolah Paige berkata, bahwa aku dipasangkan dengan Alby Ameen agar dia bisa menjaga tingkah lakuku. Jika dia memergokiku membantumu melanggar peraturan, aku akan dikeluarkan!"

"Kenapa tidak berani ambil resiko, Newt?" Thomas mendesis.

"Tidak, Thomas. Aku menawarimu bantuan, karena aku yakin aku bisa mencari cara lain, agar kau tidak perlu melakukan tantangan bodoh itu dan agar Minho tidak membocorkan rahasiamu."

"Tapi, itu mustahil!" Thomas melotot. "Satu-satunya cara adalah aku memenuhi tantangan itu! Apa kau mau aku dipermalukan seluruh murid Institut?"

Newt menggeram. "Dengar, Thomas. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku apa rahasia _besarmu_. Kurasa bukan masalah jika, seluruh Institut tahu."

Newt bangkit dari meja, dan menyambar jeruknya. "Aku sahabatmu, jika kau ingin aku membantumu, beritahu aku apa rahasiamu. Atau tidak samasekali."

.

.

.

.

" _I accept it..—assholes."_

 _._

 _._

Jika Thomas bisa meminta apa saja, ia akan bingung lebih memilih yang mana, antara : a) Newt Sangster berhenti marah padanya atau b) Newt Sangster tidak tahu rahasia besarnya. Pada awalnya, tanpa ragu Thomas akan memilih pilihan b. Tapi kini ia sadar, tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya menderita selain fakta bahwa Newt Sangster, sahabatnya, menolak bicara dengan dirinya.

Oke, Thomas sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tantangannya dengan Minho adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah dia setujui untuk dilakukan. Tapi, dengan "gertakan" Minho, Thomas berkata jujur bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Asrama White Charm bukan tantangan besar bagi Thomas. Tapi, harus ia akui bahwa tantangan itu jelas beresiko. Bahkan sangat beresiko.

Biasanya, Thomas tidak pernah memusingkan tantangan-tantangan yang diberikan padanya. Newt akan ada di sampingnya, membantunya membereskan segala kesulitan. Licik juga memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai Ketua Murid, _well.._ mau bagaimana lagi? Thomas tidak punya teman satu geng seperti Minho.

Kini, Thomas yang menyedihkan bicara pada buku Biologi berharap Newt muncul dan berkata akan membantunya.

"Halo, Tommy."

Thomas memutar kepala, ketika mendengar sapaan itu. _Newt.._ batinnya berharap.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun, Tommy."

Seketika wajah Thomas mengeruh. Jika wajah Thomas adalah tolak ukur cuaca, maka cuacanya sekarang adalah badai-tornado-topan-dengan-halilintar-menyambar-nyambar. Alih-alih Newt Sangster, yang berdiri di hadapannya justru wajah nyengir Minho.

"Mau apa kau?!" Thomas mendengus kesal. Minho terus tersenyum lebar, menikmati kekesalan lawan bicaranya ini.

"Wah, wah, wah.. jangan sebegitu galak padaku dong, Tommy."

Telinga Thomas berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Orang waras jelas akan lari menjauh jika bisa melihat hal itu. Tapi, Minho malah duduk di depan Thomas dan membuka-buka buku Biologinya dengan dramatis. "Sedang belajar ya, Tommy?"

"Pergi, Minho. Sebelum aku menendang bokongmu." Geram Thomas. Tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya Tommy. Thomas benci nama itu. Dan dia benci Minho. Dua hal yang dibencinya secara bersamaan. Itu namanya menyulut bom nuklir.

Minho tidak nampak terganggu. Badan Minho atletis dan sedikit lebih besar dari Thomas. Tapi, laki-laki itu toh, berdiri juga setelah menutup buku Biologi Thomas dengan keras.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Thomas." Bisik Minho merdu, sangat manis tapi berbahaya. "Jika kau takut melakukan tantanganku, kenapa tidak biarkan saja aku memberitahu si Sangster tentang kejadian itu?"

Kepala Thomas tersentak. Minho jelas sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat sensitif, karena kedua mata Thomas berkilat mengerikan. "Jangan-pernah-lakukan-itu-Minho."

Minho tertawa tanpa suara. "Terima tantanganku malam ini, Thomas."

"Aku menerimanya..—" desis Thomas. Minho menepuk bahu kaku Thomas, kemudian berlalu dengan senyum kemenangan. Saat Minho akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya, Thomas meremas tangannya sendiri. "—.. _assholes_."

.

.

###

.

.

Jam 00.10.

Thomas mengecek jamnya lagi. Kemudian dia memasang telinga, memastikan bahwa hanya dirinya yang terbangun malam itu. Sepertinya kelima pemilik tempat tidur yang lain sudah benar-benar terbuai mimpi.

Thomas menyambar rompi hitam berkantung banyaknya. Ia memeriksa setiap kantung memastikan kelengkapan isinya. Senter, baterai cadangan, tali, pengait, _hmm.. cukup lengkap._ Thomas tersenyum puas. Ia menyambar topi hitamnya. Ia selalu memakai topi keberuntungan itu. Topi pemberian Newt. Dan setelah itu, ia turun.

Entah bagaimana ia akhirnya sampai di koridor depan asramanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lima menit berlalu. Thomas memiliki sekitar 25 menit tersisa untuk pergi ke tembok sebelah Utara dan mengobservasi situasi. Cukup lama. Ia bisa sekalian melakukan persiapan di sana.

 _Duk._

Thomas membeku. Ia menahan napas. _Suara apa itu?_ Thomas baru saja hendak berbalik ketika tiba-tiba penglihatannya dibutakan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Kurasa aku sudah pernah mengancam akan melaporkanmu, 'kan Thomas?"

 _Sial. Itu Newt,_ batin Thomas sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mencoba membiasakan matanya lagi dengan kegelapan. Di hadapannya, dengan kaus putih, Newt berdiri tegak. Satu senter dipermainkan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang.

"Aku harus melakukan ini, Newt." Gumam Thomas tanpa melihat pada sahabatnya itu.

Newt mendesah. "Jangan, Thomas."

"Tapi.."

Newt meraih bahu Thomas. Bibirnya bergerak seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia berubah pikiran. Ia menarik napas. "Baiklah, sialan. Aku akan membantumu."

 _Hah?_

"Dengan satu syarat."

.

.

###

.

.

"Lihat. Ini jas Asrama White Charm, Minho. Lihat logonya." Thomas berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu puas diri, tapi tidak berhasil. Minho tersenyum kecut saat menerima jas berwarna abu-abu dengan logo kereta kuda putih dan serangkaian _dafnah_ di atas kata "White Charm".

"Oke, kau menang." Minho mengerucutkan bibir sambil melemparkan jas itu. Newt menangkapnya. "Ayo pergi dari sini."

Thomas mencengkram tangannya. "Tunggu Minho. Kau harus mengembalikan ini ke White Charm. Itu kesepakatan kita."

Minho melotot padanya. "Tidak."

"Kau pengecut, Minho?" Newt menimbang-nimbang jas itu. Senyum mengejek tersungging di bibirnya. Minho menggeram padanya.

"Aku?! Si Tommy itu yang pengecut, Sangster! Apa kau tahu kenapa dia mau menerima tantangan ini?"

Newt tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu karena aku menyuruhnya."

"Kau tahu rahasia apa.." Minho menoleh dengan kesal pada Thomas. Tapi Thomas hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia tahu rahasiaku, Minho. Jangan mengancamnya lagi, Dia sudah tahu."

Newt menepuk bahu Minho dan menyampirkan jas White Charm di sana. "Terima kasih ya, sudah membuatnya mengaku."

Minho kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog :**

"Minho melihatmu sedang.. apa?"

Tidak pernah bola mata Newt nyaris keluar dari lubangnya seperti ini saat ia terkejut. Tapi, ia melakukannya sekarang. Lawan bicaranya justru sebaliknya, seolah berharap bahwa ia tidak akan bisa terlihat jika ia menutup mata. Wajahnya antara takut dan malu.

"Minho melihatku menciummu, Newt."

Reaksi normal yang akan dirasakan seorang lelaki saat lelaki lain berkata sudah menciumnya adalah.. berdebar-debar? Ada yang tidak benar. Newt seharusnya merasa marah, malu, jijik, kesal, murka, ternodai, dan segala emosi negatif lainnya. Tapi hanya satu emosi yang ia rasakan paling signifikan. Ia _bahagia._

Untuk sedetik, rasanya seluruh semesta terhapus dari pandangan Newt. Hanya ada dirinya dan Thomas. Dan seolah di balik kelopak mata, terputar adegan yang hanya bisa diimpikannya.

"Aku baru saja mau kembali ke asrama, saat aku lewat perpustakaan. Kupikir Paige menyuruhmu menyusun indeks bahan bacaan, tapi kau kelelahan dan tertidur. Aku cuma ingin mengecekmu. Dan.. semuanya tiba-tiba terjadi. Aku tidak tahu Minho mengikutiku." Suara serak Newt semakin lama semakin melemah. Dan ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya nyaris dalam bisikan. "Aku minta maaf."

Respon Newt sungguh di luar dugaannya. Dia tertawa. Newt tidak menampar atau memukulnya. Newt tertawa. Tawanya menggema di koridor tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

"Itu tidak lucu." Gumam Thomas dengan wajah terbakar rasa malu.

Tapi, Newt tidak berhenti tertawa. Bibirnya terus saja berkata 'astaga'. Seolah pengakuan Thomas adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah didengar Newt.

"Aku serius, Newt." Bisik Thomas lebih keras. Kali ini, mata hitamnya bertumbukan dengan mata Newt. Tangan Newt meraih tangannya, membuat Thomas merinding.

"Aku juga." Dan Newt yang sekitar 5 senti lebih pendek dari Thomas menciumnya. Sebuah ciuman yang disadari kedua belah pihak. Bukan ciuman sepihak yang hanya membuat dada Thomas meledak. Tapi juga membuat dada Newt meledak.

"Newt.." Thomas nampak _shock_ saat ciuman itu berakhir. Dan saat ia menunduk dan melihat kedua mata Newt, tidak ada keraguan lagi. "Aku akan melakukan tantangan itu untukmu."

Newt tersenyum dan ia berjinjit untuk mencium kening Thomas.

" _Good luck._ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

I know the name is kinda suck =w= Aku cuma ngegabungin nama di buku, sama nama asli pemerannya yang di film. Beberapa malah ditambahin sendiri. Karena setahuku mereka cuma punya nama depan/panggilan tanpa nama keluarga. (Or I'm wrong? CMIIW)

Thanks sekali lagi buat penyelenggara event, karena ini adalah fic TMR-ku yang pertama. Jujur, aku kurang melakukan riset, berhubung aku baru baca bukunya yang pertama (itupun cuma setengah), jadi referensi kebanyakan dari film adaptasinya. Mungkin itu kenapa aku belum berani bikin settingnya Canon, takut melenceng X'D

Another thanks to Newtmas for turning on my Fujo's button. I mean they're cute together, dan selamanya aku bakal ngeship mereka 3

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
